Wheels of Love
by Winterwing3000
Summary: Completed! An accident left her to be a handicap. Now, she must cope with her new 'handyassistant'. But, how can she get along with him when she hated him in the first place? AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers** on everything I don't own.

* * *

Prologue, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Rain continued to pour steadily. Pieces of metal and glass was scattered on the floor. Smoke was rising from the burning engine but it stopped blazing. Sirens could be heard miles away, drawing closer as time passed. 

"NOOOOOO!" her deep blue eyes welled over with tears. Her hair was all over the place, the elastic of her braid had snapped earlier on. A dark sticky substance rolled down from her forehead. Gashes were apparent all over her body, bits of gravel stuck inside each wound. Her clothes were ripped in various places, coated in her blood.

She grimaced as she lifted herself from the ground and tried to crawl over to the other two bodies a few feet away from her. But once she got her upper body from the ground, she felt nothing past that. It was as if her legs were paralyzed.

Her eyes widened in shock, still filled with on going tears as she stared at the rest of her body. Even though there was a large car door and some other parts of the car on her legs, and the blood pooling around her, it felt numb, there was no pain at all.

Pushing that thought aside, she managed to remove all of the debris from her body and pushed herself to her parents with her arms, ignoring the constant stings and jolts of pain. Her sobs grew desperate as she tried continuously to shake them into consciousness, even though somewhere within the depths of her mind, she knew that they'll never be waking up again.

Finally, she just settled her numbing body in between each side of her parents, pulling them closer. She didn't mind the scent of blood or death. As long as she was with them now… she would never be alone.

She was with them… and she'll stay with them till the end of time.

The ambulance and police cars screeched to a halt nearby and there was a thunder of footsteps splattering in the rain. Flashing lights caught her eyes and all she heard was the pattering rain before her world darkened and her grip grew slack.

**

* * *

AN:** Another series fic for Aoshi and Misao! I hope this works out really well.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers** on everything I don't own.

* * *

Chapter One, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Groaning, she squeezed her eyes tight and opened them slowly. 

Where was she? She felt groggily and stiff all over. Her head was spinning as she slowly regained consciousness. At her side, she tried to flex her hand. A small jolt of pain traveled up her forearm and to her shoulder. Something was sticking onto her wrist. Next she tried moving her toes but there was nothing. She tried to lift her leg, but there was also no reaction.

Her blue eyes widened in shock. Why was there no reaction! Why couldn't she feel anything! She looked around the room wildly, noticing the heart monitor beeping and the flowers sitting in a vase along with cards, stuffed animals and some other little things with 'Get Well Soon' all over them. The curtains of glass doors next to her bed were drawn, showing the rising sun.

She was in a hospital… but how long ago? Where were her parents? What happened to them? Were they okay?

The door clicked open and a doctor walked in. The doctor looked up from the papers in his hands. "Ah, Miss Makimachi, you're awake. Wonderful. How are you feeling?"

She opened her mouth to speak but found it parched. Clearing her throat, she asked in a croaky whisper, "Where are my parents?"

He looked uncomfortable, pushing up his glasses. "Why don't you have a drink of water first? I would like to check everything so that your injuries would not be infected or harmful to your health." He handed her a glass of water.

She reached out to grab the glass and realized that her hands were bandaged. Her hand shot back and felt her forehead and found that it was also wrapped. With a shaky hand, she placed it on her legs underneath the blanket. The doctor watched her silently with a grim face.

She patted it, poked it, and slammed her fist on it. But nothing happened. "Doctor… Please, tell me the truth."

The doctor nodded, already knowing what she was about to ask. "I'll try my best to do so."

"Am I no longer able to walk?" she whispered, her bangs covering her eyes and her fists on her lap. He sighed and placed a consoling hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. The damage to your legs will be permanent from the crash. We've tried everything possible during your surgery."

"I see…," her head bowed. "And my parents? Where are they?"

"By the time the ambulance came back… they passed. Their wounds were too great and the blood loss as well. I'm truly sorry for your loss, Miss Makimachi." Those words crushed of what was left of the walls holding up her tears.

Outside of the ICU unit, many could hear the heart-wrenching wails of despair.

**

* * *

AN:** Just a short warning, the chapters will be short, but not frequent. I want to play this clip by clip but hopefully, it doesn't drag. After all, it will only be about 10 chapters or so.

**Sakurai9826 :** thank you, and Aoshi doesn't come in till a couple of chapters later.

**Mandella-sama :** thanks! I hope you'll like this as much as you did with **Letters**!

**Pinoykengumi7 :** thanks, and as I mentioned in my AN, they'll all be short. Long chapters are really a hassle for me, sorry.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers** on everything I don't own.

* * *

Chapter Two, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Someone came into her door, but she paid no mind to the person. Her mind was a blank slate; her original lively blue eyes were dull. Her hair was washed by an assistant nurse earlier, so it was wet and loose. It plastered against her slightly tanned skin. Her minor wounds were healing quickly, so all that was left there were pink tissue and white scars. 

"Misao-chan?" came a polite voice with a motherly tone. Her blue eyes sought out the owner of the voice and found an unfamiliar young woman standing near her bedside. She scanned the lady up and down.

Her visitor had on a white skirt, a green tank top, dark black hair; light blue eyes and was pretty tall. Somehow she looked almost like herself. She gave no reply to the other person in the room and turned back to stare out the window.

"I'm Kamiya Kaoru!" Kaoru introduced. "I'm here to pick you up. My mother and father are filling up papers at the doctor's office to take you in so that you don't have to go to the orphanage. Apparently, we're second cousins."

The empty azure eyes traveled back to Kaoru, a hint of curiosity shone. She tilted her head, the long locks draped over her shoulder. After a long look, she decided to reply. "Who are your parents?"

"Shinji and Rinko Kamiya. My mother is your father's only cousin. I'm really sorry about what happened to your parents, they didn't deserve it. You especially don't deserve to go through all this. You're so young." Kaoru said sincerely, sitting down on the chair. Her sky blue eyes were filled with understanding.

She reverted her eyes to her lap, watering as the memories a week ago came back to her. After she calmed down from cry, she listened to what was done with her parents' bodies. The doctor arranged a small funeral at a nearby cemetery and called in a lawyer to check if anything was left behind for her. Apparently, there was a will which they made just after she was born. She was to inherit all the money, the house, the land, and the small business shop just outside of the neighborhood once she became eighteen. She would be given to the orphanage if none of her existing relatives came to collect her from the hospital.

Kaoru reached out hesitantly and grabbed her one of her hands. Giving it a gentle squeeze, the older woman offered her some bit of comfort, some love. "Even though we aren't exactly close, I will always be there for you. So it is okay to cry, to hurt."

She leant back into her fluffed pillows, closing her eyes as she made herself comfortable. Releasing a long sigh, she gazed deeply into her new cousin's reflecting eyes. "Thank you…" she mumbled, returning the squeeze.

* * *

She gripped onto the shoulders of Mr. Kamiya, or better yet, her uncle, as he lifted her out of her seat in the car and set her gently into the unfolded wheelchair. Kaoru came around the car to stand next to her. Smiling, Kaoru said, "This is our house. Your room will be near the bathroom and my room is right around the corner. My parents sleep upstairs, so if you need anything you can ask me." 

She nodded, soaking in her new home surroundings. The houses were closer together; there were large lawns and white fences. There were trees planted in front of every other house. A church tower could be seen above the homes. There was probably a school near here.

Kaoru pushed her into the house with the ramp adjusted to the stairs. "Here's the living room and the dining room's right next to the kitchen, over there. The stairs are on the other side of the bathroom. Down this hall are our rooms. The basement door is nearby the kitchen.

Soon, her older cousin pushed her into her room. There was a normal mattress, bedding and pillows. There was a small window since her room was at a corner of the house. A desk and a small closet were provided. The light was low enough for her to turn on and there was also a lamp by her bed.

It wasn't exactly 'home' yet, but it was all she had left for now. She couldn't take the responsibility of the will just yet, but her personal items were brought from the old house. Hopefully, the house won't be placed under an estate company. She couldn't afford to lose it. It was where she grew up, where all her memories with her parents were.

Her shoulders slumped as she brought her parents back to mind. Kaoru noticed this and knelt next to her. She frowned a bit, "Are you okay, Misao-chan?"

She turned to face her cousin and nodded. "I… am fine. Just remembering."

Biting her lower lip, Kaoru pulled her into an embrace. "It's okay Misao-chan. It's okay to remember…"

She sat in her wheelchair, and returned the hug. Her eyes stung for some reason as she received the affectionate touch. "Thank you… Kaoru-chan." She whispered hoarsely.

Kaoru smiled and hugged her young cousin tighter.

**

* * *

AN:** Whoo! I got the second chapter done! Now… I still don't know how long this will be. Puu… thanks for reading this far!

**Mandella-sama : **Thank you! And I don't think that there are any pigeons near my house or school. I walked past some geese after school though!

**EcstasyOfSesshomaru : **Ooh, I'm sorry. This is a MAJOR against fic. Romance will be very, very late.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers** on everything I don't own.

* * *

Chapter Three, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"Ready, Misao? It's about time to leave, or else, we'll be late!" Kaoru said excitedly, slipping on her bag and handing a schoolbag to her. She slipped it in front of her and slowly maneuvered herself to the door. 

It was nearly a week now and Mr. Ka—no, _Uncle_ enrolled her to the same school that Kaoru was attending. Hiten M. Ryuu High. Her cousin was a junior, making her a sophomore. While she spent time at home with Auntie (Ms. Kamiya was a house-wife but went to work on weekends as a part time waitress), she tried to wheel herself out of the room into the kitchen or into the living room. The tiles in the bathroom were slippery, so she would ask either Kaoru or Auntie to push her. She could only wheel herself in short distances, never long ones. Her hands would turn red and start to blister.

She nodded. "Goodbye Auntie." She said politely, inclining her head, her braid brushing the skin on her neck. Her uncle was already at work.

Ms. Kamiya smiled, and kissed both of the girls' forehead. "Have a good day girls."

"Bye mom!" Kaoru called over her shoulder as she stepped out the door. The older girl hummed and she just glanced around, enjoying the different sites of the neighborhood. There were more trees here and the fences were black rails. The streets weren't as quiet. Cars were parked and other students were talking as they walked toward the school tower. Some were on bikes. They all wore identical uniform.

Males had a tanned khakis and short sleeved button-ups. They also wore a diagonally stripped tie of yellow and black. The school sign was on the right sleeve, a shield with a small wing on the side. The females wore a white blouse with a black sailor tie over their shoulders, lined with yellow. The skirt was entirely tan. The sign was on their left sleeve of their shirt.

"Kaoru," she started curiously, "How long is each class?"

"Hm, most of them are about fifty minutes long, except first period. That's an hour and fifteen minutes. Break is twenty minutes and lunch is forty-five minutes. Everyone has six academic classes and two electives. The electives rotate every Wednesday and Friday." Kaoru informed her, turning the corner. "Daddy asked the school to have a hand-assistant for you. They're always seniors since I won't be there to help you. but don't worry, I'll be waiting for you at your homeroom after school. I'll bring you home then I'll go to my club activities."

"…Thanks." She said, looking up at her older relative with a small smile. She was learning to let go. But she wasn't there at the moment. Sometimes, she would smile and her eyes would shine brighter. Most of the time, they reflected her thoughts, her mouth was drawn in a thin straight line.

As they entered the school courtyard, she noticed a particular person. He was tall, had short black hair and a muscular frame. A younger girl bumped into him, knocking her backwards. But he made no move to turn back and help her up, or offer an apology. He only glanced at her and kept on walking. As he reached near the doors, another lower classman approached him but was shot down when he opened the door and paid no mind to that person.

She frowned; dislike already forming in her mind. It was wrong of her to judge someone just from seeing the way they interacted, but she couldn't help it. He looked so unwelcoming and distant. He could have at least said sorry or excused himself from their presence. Brushing them off like bugs, ugh, disgusting.

"That's Shinomori Aoshi, senior. He's a prodigy of the school." Kaoru said. "Um, I'm not sure how to push you up the steps of the school, so would it be alright if I asked a friend to carry you? There are elevators inside, but not out here."

She nodded. Then Kaoru smiled and called over one of her friends. "Kenshin! Over here!"

A few moments later, a red head popped in front of her. "Kaoru-dono, good morning!" he grinned, his violet eyes glinting. He was a few inches taller than Kaoru was and had fiery red hair tied into a pony tail. His bag was hanging on one of his shoulders and he seemed pleasant to be with.

"Oh, is this your cousin?" he smiled at her as Kaoru nodded. "Misao, this is Himura Kenshin, my boyfriend. Kenshin, this is my cousin, Makimachi Misao."

"It is very nice to meet you Misao-dono." He bent down to greet her. She nodded back at him. "Hi."

"Did you need something, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah, uh, can you carry Misao for a few moments; I can't exactly push this chair up the steps." Kaoru said sheepishly.

"No problem." He nodded. "Excuse me." he said to her.

"It's fine." She told him. Kenshin lifted her gently out of the chair after catching Kaoru's nervous gesture. He shook his head and walked forward onto the steps. Kaoru pushed the empty chair onto the platform. The red head followed her and set her down to the seat.

She made herself comfortable by pushing herself around with her arms. "Thank you." she said gratefully to Kenshin.

"No problem. Well, we best get to class now. Wouldn't want to be late." He said, holding the door open.

"I'll be in homeroom after a few moments. I need to go with Misao to pick up her forms and school schedule." The older girl said, proceeding to push her younger cousin through the doors and to the main office. They picked up her schedule and also a set of keys to operate the elevator. Only a few people were allowed to use it and if it were to be misused, they were to be punished. The front desk also sent to organize for a senior to help her throughout the day. Finally, she came to the designated room and Kaoru talked with her teacher for a few seconds and left her there.

The homeroom bell rang and the teacher rapped her ruler on the desk to regain order. "Class, I would like you to meet someone a new classmate."

She rolled herself into the room as she pulled back the door. "Good morning. My name is Makimachi Misao, nice to meet you."

* * *

The first class was trigonometry, and after the teacher stepped out, they waited five minutes for their next teacher's arrival. Her next two classes after Japanese were on the next level, so maybe her hand assistant would be coming to help her out of class, or she could always do it herself. Just then, whispers started to go around the classroom. 

_What do you think happened to her?_

_Think she's going to be wheeled around by one of the seniors?_

_Why doesn't she talk?_

_Maybe she got into a fight from her last school and transferred here!_

_Or she could be deaf and not hear the teachers…_

_Deaf and handicapped! She could just be faking all of this too…_

She turned to look at the gossipers all over the place. They were sneaking glances her way every time they could be she caught them starring. It was getting quite irritating but it wasn't something that she could control. After all, she just came here and she never told anyone what happened, with the exception of her current guardians and cousin. They already knew what happened from the doctor and the police no doubt.

Speaking of which, the police came by to the house three days ago to question her about anything that she remembered before the crash or if she knew something that would have caused it. The mechanics that checked the remaining parts of the car, they told the officers that the brakes were jarred and some wires were cut so that once the car started, it couldn't be turned off. That made her furious. Someone tampered with their car and made it so that they would have crashed no matter what. By why? Why would someone do that?

The teacher stepped through the door. "All right, settle down now and please take out your notebooks and start translating page 16 from your textbook into _English_!"

Sighing, she took out the books lent to her from the front desk and started working.

* * *

"Makimachi-san, please hold for a moment." The teacher said as the rest of the class left out the door. She looked up from her packing and wheeled herself over to the teacher's desk. 

"Yes, Sensei?"

"I have been given a note that the senior who is going to be helping you for the rest of the year will be coming here shortly. Would you like for me to wait with you until he arrives?"

"Please, Sensei." Was the reply. He? She was hoping to receive a female companion; at least she would have someone to talk to. But hopefully, this senior would be nice enough to get along with. And not nosy or snide.

A few minutes ticked by and there was a knock at the door. A long shadow was dragged into the room. "Sensei? Is this she?" came the monotonous remark.

The teacher stood up and beckoned him into the room. She looked over her shoulder, an eyebrow disappearing underneath her bangs. _Him?_

"Makimachi-san, this is Shinomori Aoshi-san, senior of class 1-B. Aoshi-san, this is Makimachi Misao-san." The teacher said. "Now I must be going, be careful with her Aoshi-san!"

After the teacher left, they just looked at each other in silence, quietly regarding each other. Then Aoshi held out his hand. "Your schedule?"

She pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to him. Not just his attitude was cold, even his voice sounded icy. Suddenly, the schedule was folded into his breast pocket and he pushed her out the door, startling her.

"I shall come and get you before lunch. We'll be eating outside." Aoshi told her, looking straight ahead as they went to the end of the building. She took out the keys and slipped it into the lock and the elevator doors opened. They went up in and he pushed her to the classroom.

A buzz started to go around, much like earlier, except this time; it was all over the halls. No doubt, rumors of her would be spread throughout the entire school by tomorrow.

When Aoshi released her in front of a desk, he turned to leave, but she caught his bag. He looked over at him, annoyance flashing in his eyes. "Yes?"

"I'd like to have my schedule back, if you please." She said.

He dug into his pocket and tossed it onto her desk. She continued to stare at his back, irritation written in her eyes.

**

* * *

AN :** -bows- All hail 'Lord' Aoshi! XD Four chapters and he's in! Thanks for reading up to now! Mysteries are going to start to unravel, so stay tuned!

**EcstasyOfSesshomaru :** Ooh, I do try my best to update. But I'm always busy, especially during the last three terms of my school year. I can't promise that they'll be cranked out like crazy, though.

**Animefreak03 :** No problem, sometimes is upgrading the site so it causes some things to act funny. Thank you!

**Mandella-sama :** Wow, it seem that everyone is waiting for Aoshi. Is he _really _that important? Oh, wait… he is. Ehehe.

**Pinoykengumi7 :** Thank you so much! It was a bit difficult to write, but I love it all the same. And since this is AU, I, the writer, have the power to sadden or enlighten anyone I choose! (Is struck by lightning)


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers** on everything I don't own.

* * *

Chapter Four, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"How did you enjoy your few days of school so far, Misao-chan?" Kaoru asked, fiddling with her pen. They were both sitting in the dining room, doing their homework as Aunt Kamiya cooked some beef stew to go with the rice for dinner. 

She looked up from her geometry homework. Frowning, she said, "It was okay."

Actually, it wasn't okay. That senior working with her wasn't easy to be with. He constantly bugs her with that attitude, especially his cold eyes and careless words. Somehow that ignited a spark within her, breaking her slowly out of the emotionless shell. It was apparent to both her and her cousin. However, she wasn't too sure about her aunt and her uncle.

Kaoru peered at her eyes, hidden by her bangs. "How are you getting along with your hand-assistant?"

She refused to answer and kept working on a certain problem, where an erased mark was apparent. If it were rubbed on anymore, it would have probably broken through the page.

"Misao-chan?" her cousin persisted. The doorbell rang, distracting the both of them. Aunt Kamiya asked her daughter to get the door. She rolled after her rushed cousin, trying to see who was at the door. Kaoru opened the door, leaving the chain on.

"Hello, you are…?"

There was a puff of cigarette smoke. "Tokyo Police, ojou-san. Is Kamiya Shinji or Rinko in?" a gruff voice asked.

"Um… hold on," Kaoru said, then called to her mother. Aunt Kamiya scurried into the hallway. She opened the door and invited the officer in.

"Welcome Officer…?"

"Commander Saitou Hajime, head of the Tokyo Police Investigation Department." he tipped his hat. Her relatives went into the living room, the police accompanying them. She cross-examined him. He was tall and had square shoulders with his lanky frame. His eyes were narrow and there was a rather large scent of cigarettes. There was a polished gun on his left, barely apparent underneath his jacket.

And as a police officer, how come he lacked all those muscular arms and legs? And what was his business with her aunt? She stayed within the kitchen hallway, but had a very good view of what was happening in the other room. The conversation was also heard.

"Ah, did something happen Officer Saitou?" Aunt Kamiya asked.

"I came here regarding the young lady under your guardianship, Makimachi-san. She is also here, is she not?" Saitou said, sitting down in front of Aunt Kamiya.

"Oh, of course. Misao? Could you come into the living room for a moment? There's someone here to see you."

"Coming Auntie." She replied, pushing the wheels on her chair. She entered the room, feeling the penetrating gaze of that man. This time, she had a closer look. The man's facial features were very wolf-like, especially his eyes. They were amber, narrow, and calculating.

"You are Makimachi Misao-san, correct? As you probably overheard, I'm Saitou Hajime from the Investigation's Department of the Tokyo Police. Currently, I'm investigating about the car crash which resulted in the death of your parents and your temporary in--."

"Permanent. I'm no longer able to walk." She interrupted, correcting him.

Saitou smirked. "Yes, permanent injury. As I was saying, I have been going through most of the causes and found a few points that could open a new lead for us. However, I would like your permission to continue the search."

She looked down onto her lap, fists clenched when he first mentioned about the crash. Biting her inner lip, she found Kaoru's hand on her shoulder. It gave her a reassuring squeeze. Her aunt looked at her worriedly, as if knowing her pain and confusion.

Finally, shutting her eyes tight, she looked straight into those amber eyes.

"Please, finish this case and find out who did that to my parents." Her blue eyes were glinting with steely vengeance.

"Of course. Kamiya-san, please sign this." Saitou handed the older woman some papers. Aunt Kamiya scanned through them and signed them then handed it to her, allowing her to read what was printed.

Her eyes barely lifted past the first three paragraphs but lingered on the conditions and fees needed. Finding them acceptable, she handed them back to the officer. Saitou folded the papers back into his pocket then leaned back. "Now, I would like you to answer a few questions, if possible." He said to her.

She nodded, her two braids slapping against her back. Her eyes grew distant and her heart thumped harshly inside her ribcage.

* * *

Whispers rose throughout the courtyard as the uncommon scene with a sophomore handicap and an ice-block senior walked towards the wooden tables underneath the shade of the deflowering cherry blossom trees. 

Even though she's been here for over a week, she still felt out of place. Everyone's either treating her too nicely or was trying to ignore her. Back at home, she never had trouble fitting in. Why are they treating her like this?

She pulled her bag closer to her torso. The stares she could handle, but the words…

She took in a shuddering breath, goosebumps forming on her bare arms. At first, there was no harm in them. But now…

_My god, who does she think she is?  
Did you hear? I heard she tried to hold his hand!  
No way! And she's a sophomore too!  
Think she's all that because she has Shinomori-senpai with her.  
How arrogant!_

Why do they think that way? She wasn't trying to hold his hand! Her mind abruptly recalled the incident. Someone had accidentally bumped into her chair (which was a rather hard bump), while she was reaching to get her schoolbag, and propelled her forward. The momentum sent her out of her wheelchair and she had let out a startled cry.

Aoshi was just about to leave when he turned back to look. She was already sprawled on the floor, her legs laid uselessly on the ground as she pushed herself up with her arms, lifting herself into a sitting position on the floor. Her long black braid was coiled around her.

Immediately, the teacher bustled toward her, asking her 'hand-assistant' for some help. She grabbed onto one of the handles on her chair and tried to at least heave herself to her knees but to no avail. She didn't want any help. She didn't want their pity, their sympathy. She wasn't some weak doll!

However, in the end, Aoshi and the teacher lifted her back into the chair. Then more scandalized rumors started.

Her head was down, eyes blazing with fury. "If you let those rumors get to you, then you truly are pathetic." She heard Aoshi state flat out.

Her shoulders slumped, "I know. But how would you know what it is like to have all these lies being spread about you?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Exactly. So stop sounding like you know everything." She told him with a firm tone, some of her old spirits returning to her heart.

"But it is true, isn't it? They jest, gossip, and fool around with your reputation and dignity, waiting for the moment of your mind to snap. If you do, then you're just falling right into their webs." He stopped her in front of the table and sat adjacent to her.

She closed her mouth and started unpacking her lunch. The senior by her took out a bottle of green tea and stared off into space, occasionally taking a sip of his beverage. After finishing off most of her meal, she peeled the orange with a plastic knife and separated them into sections.

Nibbling into one, the juice was bittersweet and it tasted almost sour by the time it went down her stomach. Maybe the taste of certain fruits could be affected by her emotions. Aunt Kamiya told her that the orange was fresh and it was soft, so they were usually sweet. But this tasted like an unripe fruit, borderline lime.

'_Eating fruits are like eating your emotions sweetheart.' _her mother said, one summer afternoon, while their small family was gathered in the kitchen. Mrs. Makimachi was peeling an apple then sliced them into the bowl, along with the mango, peaches and oranges. _'They will taste exactly the way you feel inside your heart. So always be happy and caring. This way, no matter how sour or bitter the fruit is, they'll be sweet and juicy!'_

She took another bite of the fruit in her hand, tears forming at the corner of her eyes, sliding down her cheeks silently.

Aoshi turned his eyes to her quiet form, her eyes covered by her long bangs like always. However, he noticed that her hand was trembling slightly as it reached for another slice of orange and moisture stained her lower cheeks and chin. Then there was a small sniff as she bit into it, tearing away the transparent membrane from the bright flesh.

He was about to scoff at her, but there was a shrill whistle from the cafeteria entrance and students started to return to class in groups. He didn't move from his seat, didn't stand up to push her back to class. Somehow, class didn't seem to matter right now.

He didn't try to understand this girl from the beginning since he was assigned to her. He never really wanted to do it anyway. But the principle told him that in order to graduate with a full scholarship, he needed some sort of community service and apparently, she was that. All he knew about her was her name, the classes she was in, and why she required such assistance.

She was Makimachi Misao, class 3-C, paralyzed from her waist down and is permanently bound to that wheel chair of hers.

But as the days grew, he continued their daily routine; he slowly began to observe her. She wasn't like most girls of this school who threw themselves at his feet. She was quiet, distant at times, but underneath those, she had a lost spirit that was always returning and disappearing.

She was… confusing. Hard to figure out. So he shouldn't bother. But somehow… he was gradually learning things about her. And right now, she needed this silence by herself, in her own world.

Aoshi glanced at her once more out of the corners of his eyes then looked over to the trees, and gave into the silence.

**

* * *

AN:** Hm, I was wondering if you were wondering the way I have been referring to Misao. Probably not. Anyway, romance wouldn't be very apparent until much later chapters. Your feedback and criticism will be very helpful. And Happy Chinese New Years!

**Pinokengumi7 :** Glad that Aoshi's finally here huh? And yes, you'll notice that Kenshin's just BARELY taller than Kaoru in both the manga and the anime. Although, he seems so short when he's with Misao… hm…

**Animefreak03 :** Ooh, is that a good thing? I was afraid that this fic wouldn't work out at first since the outline was very sketchy and incomplete. But it is good to know that it's a good change on the site!

**Mandella-sama :** Haha, everyone seems to hate Aoshi the way he is now! Poor dear, I think I hear him crying in the corner… but there's a reason to this and you'll find out soon enough! And no, the only thing that could ever get shoved up his arse is the fact that he loves Misao. (heart-shaped eyes).

**Sdl :** merci beaucoup! And Misao is too good for him… but I need him to be this way for a very long while. You'll see!

**Sunnykh :** Melting… that reminds me… if Aoshi melts, that's a bad thing. He's gonna be a puddle of water! But maybe that'll do him some good. And thank you!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Chapter 5, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

She pushed aside her homework, losing interest rather quickly in her trigonometry problems. She still had some reading to do for her Literature class, not that she didn't enjoy it, but… something kept bugging her mind. 

Why did her tears become nonstop after they started yesterday afternoon? And… why wasn't he teasing her or making some harsh comment of her… pitiful actions? And why did he allow her to calm down before bringing her to class? From what she learned about him so far, he would rather drop her off and out of his hands and take his time before coming to get her. Argh! So confusing… her head pounded and her cool fingers came to soothe her throbbing temples. She switched off the lam and pulled down the shade.

Her room light turned on and she looked inside her large table drawer. Inside, art materials were neatly arranged. Oil pastels, crayon, color pencils, various fine pens, pencils of different lengths and a few sketch books and random sizes of art paper.

She wheeled herself to her closet and found her canvas stand folded near the inner corner. Taking it out, she rearranged the legs and leaned a large sketch book on its back. She looked into her drawer again and picked out a pencil and an elastic eraser. Then she noted that the lead tip was broken. She went back and went to find her pencil sharpener. Frowning, the spot where it should've been was empty.

Tugging on her braid, she checked her schoolbag and found it wasn't in there either. Giving up, she went and knocked on her cousin's door. Maybe Kaoru would lend her a pencil sharpener. Usually, she'll just roll into Kaoru's room and see the older teenager inside. But tonight, since Uncle and Aunt Kamiya were out for a dinner party, Kaoru invited Himura-san.

At first, she figured that they were just really, _really_ good friends, but somehow after knowing him for a few more days, she received the impression that hey were dating, or at least, were somewhat a couple trying to date.

"Huh? Misao-chan? Come in! I told you that you didn't need to knock!" her older cousin reprimanded lightly, opening the door wide enough for her to enter, wheelchair and all.

"Thanks." She whispered, automatically seeing the red-head male. "Himura-san." She said, greeting the senior.

"Misao-dono, how are you today?" Kenshin asked warmly, standing up to make some room for her.

"I'm doing fine. Uh… Kaoru-chan, do youhappen to have a pencil sharpener?" she asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, I have one around here… somewhere." A sheepish grin crossed her face when she noticed that her room wasn't as neat as it had been last morning.

"I could give Misao-dono my pencil sharpener, Kaoru-dono. That I can." Kenshin said, reaching for his bag.

"Ah! No, no! I have one, I know that I do!" the blue –haired teenager frantically flipped through all the mess.

"Thank you." she said to the red head, taking the black pencil sharpener from him and left her cousin, who was still digging through the junk all over hr room. As she returned to her room, she sharpened her wooden pencils and started to draw shapes and lines. Soon, figures appeared, precisely drawn in proportions and at all angles.

Now, her fingers were itching to create wonders. They voluntarily plucked out the oil pastels from the large drawer (as if with a mind of their own) and started working on the background with blues, reds and whites. Next were the greens, oranges and purples. She picked up her thicker and darker pencil and outlined the figures and added features to them.

She closed her eyes and inhaled, trying to recall a vision from her dream of her nap.

Sapphire trees… red meadow… emerald crows… black skies… silver clouds…golden children.

Nodding, she got to work. Her clock beeped twice, telling her that it was almost eight, but she ignored it. Somehow, this picture was important to her and she needed to finish it.

* * *

The teacher was writing down some chemistry formulas onto the board, but she wasn't paying any attention really because her mind was still focused on her canvas back in her room. 

So far, her red meadow was finished with the black skies. It looked almost like a dead, bleeding forests where the world was finished with all the ungodly destruction. The sky was almost like it were filled with smoke of burning bodies and the trees were stained with the blood of the dead.

Black skies… the harsh rain mixing with the smoke…

Red meadows… the pooling blood of her parents…

Sapphire trees… the dark trees whispering their secret…

Her head spun as it recalled the desperate situation that was nearly a month ago… somehow, the more she wished for it to disappear, the more it clung onto her conscious. Biting back a groan, she dropped her pen onto her notebook and dug her fingers into her head.

All that blood… the foul smell, the metallic taste, the wet feeling. The rain was supposed to wash it away… it just mingled with it, spreading the dark red substance. The two bodies… they were scarred so badly. All that glass embedded into their skin, cutting deeply into the muscles. Their blank eyes starred into the space in front them.

Whimpering, she gripped her head with both of her hands. Her chair squeaked backwards, hitting the desk behind hers. The images flashed crazily in her head, even as she closed her eyes tightly, hoping to squeeze them out.

"Makimachi-san? Are you alright?" the teacher turned from the board and looked at her. She heard his voice but saw nothing of the present. Only the past…

The terrified screams of her mother. The desperate actions of her father. Her body trembled furiously as she remembered more and more of that night.

The teacher frowned and walked over to her desk. "Makimachi-san? Is something the matter?"

"Sensei, she's been like that the past ten minutes…" a student informed him. The frown on the teacher's face deepened in concern. He placed a hand on her forearm and found it cold and shaking. He bent on his knees and said her name once more. "Makimachi-san? Are you ill?"

When she gave no response to her teacher, he immediately ordered, "You, Mastu-san, go and get the nurse! And Hikija-san, go alert the front desk and get her assistant down her ASAP!"

The two students ran off quickly at the stern commands and the rest of the class started whispering. But she heard none of these, everything disappeared around her. Only the horrors of the accident remained. Her breath quickened as did her heart beat.

Footsteps were swiftly approaching the classroom and the door banged open. The school nurse was accompanied by the boy who went to get her, carrying an emergency equipment box.

"What happened?" the nurse asked, pushing the desk away from her. The lady took her hand, checking her pulse and cross-examined her patient. A few moments later, the nurse took both of her hands from her head and spoke to her gently. "Sweety… what's wrong…?"

She only whimpered at the sight of her parents, unmoving. All that fire, all that blood…

The class watched in fascination as their classmate continued to shake and her mouth opened to respond, but her breaths came in deep pants. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead, her blue eyes finally opened. Her pupils were dilated and she continued to breathe heavily. A muted scream seemed to have slipped off her tongue.

The nurse bit her lip in concern. She took out a blanket and placed it on the girl's lap. "I'm going to be bringing her to my office. But where's her assistant?" Everyone's head turned once more as the tall and handsome senior stepped into the room.

"Sensei, you called?" Aoshi said, looking down at his charge. "Has something happened?"

"Please, would you help me escort her to the nurse's office? I believe that she's experiencing a flashback and she'll be hyperventilating if I don't assist to her soon."

The senior nodded and took hold of the handles and started wheeling her out of the classroom. The nurse followed, taking the medical kit with her.

She continued to trembled, this time, her hands were back around her head. Why weren't they there with her? How did that happen? They were just driving home…

Tears spilled out of her eyes and small, choked screamed left her mouth. Her body bent down, using her knees to support her. Her breathing came out in gasp, her heart contracting at a maddening speed.

Aoshi's eyes narrowed and he turned to the nurse walking beside them. "Haruka-sensei…" the nurse responded automatically.

A horrifying scream echoed in the empty hallways and soon, ambulance sirens rang outside the school courtyard.

**

* * *

AN:** Erk… this was a tad late, sorry! Oh, did I mention that psychology has something to do with this as well? Anyway, I'll probably post 1 more chapter before March and will not be posting any more chapters until April because I've many things to do next month and I doubt that I'll have enough time to even check my email. But thanks for sticking with me this far! Review?

**EcstasyofSesshomaru :**yahh! Scary! D Updated! Enjoyed it?

**Animefreak03 :** thank you for finding the error. I'm not really into the system for Japanese Schools. But I'll try my best to check it out. And Misao is a sophomore, not a senior! Thanks again!

**Pinokengumi7 :** lol, sweet Aoshi? Now I'm really thinking ice cream. But fear not! His mean attitude arises once more! Muwahaha! And yes, Saitou's the only cop I know of in the story. Ehehe.

**Midnight :** thank you!

**Sunnykh :** ooh, harsh. And yes, Saitou seems to get away with most of the things in the world. Maybe it has something to do with his personality…

**Mandella-sama :** I'm trying to develop Aoshi without him losing his 'cool characteristics' but that doesn't look like it'll be happening anytime soon. And I'll let you keep guessing at his past… because I'm not telling:D

**Wandering Lunatick :** Hm very good question. I was planning to make it 10 to 15 chapters, but it might be longer than 15. And thank you for favoring this fic!


	7. Interlude

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Interlude, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Dark red eyes; feral crimson rubies laughed manically at her. Tires screeched, panic screamed in the air, and the rain drummed mercilessly onto the earth. 

So black, the constant turning of heads glance backwards at the chasing monster. The acceleration pressed them forward, the seatbelt holding them back. Her hands felt clammy as they gripped onto thin air.

A long strip of blanched cloth fluttered in front of her eyes, seemingly endless. The rain continued to drench her. And suddenly, thunder and lightning rolled into the empty scenery and struck against the floating cloth. Fire coiled itself around it, never put out by the rain. Smoke rose as the cloth slowly turned to ashes.

A blinding white light exploded in her face and she woke.

**

* * *

AN:** a very cheap update, yes I know. Urgghh. I'll try my best to write… if my teachers WOULDN'T top me with soo much homework! D I'll reply to everyone's reviews on the upcoming chapter! Thanks for keeping up with me!


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Chapter 6, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"Have you been having sleeping disorders lately? Any nightmares? Terrible dreams? Anything?" the nurse persisted as all the questions darted at her. She shook her ebony crown and tried her best to ignore the nurse. Kaoru and her aunt and uncle were inside the hospital room with her but they kept silent as the interrogation continued. 

Kaoru finally realized that her cousin wished to be left alone. "Um, could you maybe come back later and talk to her then? I'd like to talk to her alone, with my parents. Please?"

The nurse huffed and left the room, leaving the clipboard with her vitals signs on the slot. Her uncle watched in amazement and her aunt shook her head, mumbling underneath her breath about the hospital faculty these days. Kaoru turned to her, smiling slightly. "How are you feeling Misao?"

"… Tired." She whispered. She brought her hand up to her forehead, her face pale.

"I'll go and get us something to drink, dear, would you mind calling the school and tell them that Misao won't be attending school tomorrow?" her aunt said.

Her head snapped up. "No! Please, I want to go back to school. I just had a really bad headache. You've already done so much."

Her aunt looked hesitant. "Are you sure dear? The doctor said that you shouldn't be so stressed."

She nodded. "I'm fine, thank you."

"If you're sure. Well, I'll go and get the drinks. Water Kaoru?" the aunt got out of her seat, Kaoru smiled. "Arigatou okaa-san."

Her uncle and aunt went out of the door, leaving Kaoru and she in the hospital room alone once more, like last time. They sat there, silent, and she was grateful that her cousin didn't pester her with questions. But that somehow made her feel somewhat guilty inside. Her cousin was so nice to her and she was keeping silent, hiding herself from their concerns.

"You should rest, Misao-chan, if you're tired. And don't worry about it, you can tell me when you want to okay?" her older cousin smiled reassuringly, taking one of her hands and covering hers.

Duping her head, she nodded. Her braid was coiled next to her on the pillow. "But… what about my classes?" she asked quietly.

Kaoru thought for a moment, tapping her chin with a finger. "Well, I could always ask your teachers for the assignments or you could get them tomorrow and catch up. The school's closed now anyway. Your choice!"

She nodded. "Can you call them? I don't want to catch up on anything. It takes me a long time to understand." She wrinkled her nose a bit, causing the older girl to laugh lightly, brining a small grin onto her on lips.

"Okay." The girl whipped out her phone and pressed the school's number, turning away from her to talk. She stared around her surroundings again, soaking in the sanity and whiteness. The walls scared her, bringing back the bad memories which she tried so hard to suppress. It was as if they were screaming at her, threatening for blood to suddenly appear all over the bleached walls.

She shook her head and turned her head to the window leading to the hallway. People, mostly the nurses and doctors were bustling about, a few of the patients walking in and around the place.

Then, a man, almost completely wrapped in bandages walked passed the glass. She saw that most of his skin was blackened and there were tuffs of hair popping out of the bandages. The sight of him rattled her nerves and set her stomach into an uneasy mood. Why was he so familiar?

He looked into the window. His eyes… They were slightly red. She saw him looking through her and a surge of fear filtered through her body. It was almost as if he saw her fear because a sinister smile pulled at his lips. Fear gripped onto her body, sending her heart rate soaring, something was ringing in her ears. What was it?

What's going on with her? Why was so afraid? It was probably just an elderly walking by… a crazy man. But his smile… that smile… and those eyes. Where had she seen them before!

Then remembered her dream. Something squeezed painfully inside of her. The bandages, the darkened skin, the evil and chilling cackle, the scent of burning. Letting out a gasp, she closed her eyes, gripping her head again. Kaoru set aside her cell phone and looked over at her younger cousin. "Is something wrong? Another headache?"

"It… it's nothing. I'm just light headed." She lied, opening her eyes and seeing spots.

There was a knock from the door. The door knob turned. She turned to look back out the window and the person was gone. A cop walked in her room.

"Kamiya-san, Makimachi-san. If you remember, I am from the Police Investigations, Officer Saitou. Makimachi-san, with your permission, my squad has been investigating on every possible lead that we've found, including any possible hostile actions from people your family has come in contact with. And have you ever heard of any disputes between your parents and any one else?" Saitou said, standing at the end of the bed.

"… I'm not sure." She replied, casting her azure orbs to the blankets.

"Perhaps you could recall any situations which might lead to the accident?"

"No."

"Then do you recall what happened before the car crashed?" he looking at her with narrowed eyes.

Sighing, she wished to say no, but something was nagging her. That dream she had, it was now bothering her to no end. The images, the smells, the touches, it all felt so real… "I… I think that it was a man. He was driving his car, racing after us… he had red eyes, black hair."

"Could you give me more information?"

"I don't remember… but just then… there was this man. He was wrapped in bandages; I think… it was him. He was in the hallway, and he had this smile. He looked familiar." She finished lamely.

"I see. Very well, I shall update you on the search. Till a later date, Makimachi-san, Kamiya-san." Saitou tipped his hat, hands slipping on the white gloves in his pocket. Kaoru shuddered, following the man out with her eyes.

"I have a really nasty feeling about that guy… especially when he did that with his gloves."

A small smile tugged at her lips. "Aa…"

_

* * *

Did you hear?_

_You think she was faking it?_

_That scream, I thought that someone died!_

_You'd think that she belonged somewhere else, you know what I mean?_

_I heard that she was having seizures!_

She kept her head up in the air, eyes shifting from side to side as Aoshi pushed her down the school hallway. Her hands curled on the handle of her bag, and she kept her mouth shut.

She would not be angered by such stupid gossip; they were all just a bunch of ignorant people who hadn't suffered as she did.

Yesterday, she spent the rest of her day at the hospitals while the doctors conducted a few tests on her and was released early this morning. She managed to finish most her assignments and slept some, but that smile… it kept scaring her.

Aoshi pulled a stop to the girl's bathroom where a female prefect helped her.

As she disappeared into the restroom, he rested on the wall next to a row of lockers. Yesterday afternoon was most interesting, not to mention a bit daunting. He hadn't expected to be pulled out of class nor to find her crouched over in her wheel chair. Her shrill and terrifying scream still echoed in his ears.

However, she passed out afterward and the stretcher was pulled away into the ambulance with her in it. He was sent back to class, mind and ears still ringing. When he got home, demons from his heart attacked him. The dark shadows pulled him in, the horrible memories surfaced; the strong smell of alcohol stained the carpets, the desperate cries shook the halls, the sounds of the fallen body.

Aoshi closed his ice-blue eyes, crossing his arms, trying to stifle the tremor that evoked his body. The clip replayed once more in his mind's eye. Her scream, her arms, her blood.

"-shi-senpai. Aoshi-senpai!" His eyes opened and Aoshi looked to his right, finding a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes looking at him. "Um… I was wondering… do you want to eat lunch with me today?" she smiled nervously. Aoshi looked past her and saw a group of lowerclassmen, all girls, starring at him hopefully and were about to explode from anxiety.

"I'm busy." He told her, then looked away. The girl frowned and nodded before walking away, discouraged.

"Senpai." The prefect, pushing her out of the bathroom, said. He nodded to her in thanks and wheeled her down the hall. They were a few more doors away from her homeroom when she suddenly blurted out, "That wasn't necessary."

Aoshi only looked down at his charge, a clear 'what the heck are you talking about' written in his eyes.

"You don't have to eat lunch with me all the time. I can take care of myself." She reminded him.

"Hn… as in the way you did yesterday." He slipped out. Her eyes turned to glare at her assistant. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"With your current condition, it is impossible for you not to need assistance." He stated, walking ahead to open the door for her. He stepped back in surprise as the wheels to her chair suddenly rolled forward and into the room, nearly crushing his toes in process.

"Self-centered jerks. I'm not some helpless damsel waiting for everyone to rescue me." she huffed, closing the door behind her.

* * *

She pushed herself out of the classroom, bag on her lap. Everyone cleared their way for her, paying no mind as they went to the cafeteria and to the courtyard for their lunch period. She wheeled toward the elevator, hating how some girls were suddenly looking at her. 

She saw them giggle, while glancing at her. Stomping down her irritation, she continued her way. Some people didn't bother moving out of the way, making her go around when they ignored her asking them to move. She started feeling her arms strain, but it would be good practice. She couldn't be pushed around by someone for the rest of her life. She would need to start relying on herself, she needed to be stronger.

She needed to show that she could do things on her own, and that even without her parents she will manage to live on.

She found her cousin walking down the hall toward her way and tried to avoid them. "Misao-chan! Hey, Misao-chan!" Kaoru said, jogging down to her. She winced but stopped nonetheless.

Kenshin and Kaoru caught up with her soon enough, asking where her assistant was. "Um… he's…" she mumbled.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." Aoshi answered for her, emerging from the crowd of students, his bag over his shoulder. "Shinomori-senpai! Thank you for taking care of my cousin." Kaoru said gratefully.

The raven-haired senior nodded. "Would you like to join us, Aoshi-san?" Kenshin asked with a smile that he always seem to have.

She watched as the senior agreed. Aoshi took the handles to her chair and started pushing her way through. They went over to a picnic table set up at the far side of the courtyard, near the basketball courts. Somehow, when Kaoru sat down and started chatting with Kenshin, she knew that it was going to be a long lunch.

She smiled every now and then when Kaoru asked her a question, but mostly kept to herself. Aoshi, who was next to her was eating quietly and only talked when spoken to. As she quietly nibbled on her rice cake, she suddenly felt very small when she saw that Aoshi turned to look down at her.

Finally, feeling aggravated, she stared back. "What?"

"Hmph, no need for assistance, you've managed fairly well for a couple of hours." He said monotonously with a straight face.

She scowled. "What are you getting at? I managed just fine without you so far… Jerk."

"Misao-chan! Kenshin and I are going for a walk, you want to come?" her older cousin asked and hastily added, "You can come too Shinomori-senpai."

She nodded at her cousin's suggestion but Aoshi declined, saying that he had other things to do. "I'll be back before lunch ends." Aoshi said to her before walking off to the school.

She fumed inwardly and turned her attention to her cousin and Kenshin. Kaoru went over to push her while Kenshin walked along side. "What's with them…?" she whispered to the red-head.

Kenshin only shrugged.

**

* * *

AN:** I'm deeply sorry for the long wait (and the lame ending, I was going in circles). But since I have only about er… 2 month of school left, I have to start preparing for the finals. I'm receiving numerous projects and essays from my teachers and I have musical presentations to attend to, not to mention lessons. So with all my busy 'normal-high school-girl-life' out of the way, I will try my best and write during the weekends because I have no more breaks after this one till summer vacation! –tears-

But thank you **SDL**, for kicking me back into gear!

**Mandella-sama :** hahah, your ideas always make me laugh! And yes, it does sound pretty awkward for Aoshi. And I wish you a happy early birthday! Thanks for keeping up with me.

**Animefreak03 :** Yeah, like I said earlier, this is mainly all the depressing stuff and romance comes later (and if/or never). I try to blend in the reality into this story, but it doesn't seem to be going very smoothly. And I have seen you around the YGO fandom! I write mainly for Anzu Mazaki/Seto Kaiba. They're the best fanon!couple ever! Azureshippers unite!

**EcstasyOfSesshoumaru :** 0.0 Oh my, please don't be homicidal! That's scary as it is! And I'm really sorry about the short interlude. When I wrote it out on scratch, it looked so much longer. Eep!

**Pinoykengumi7 :** I'm sorry again, for the shortness and lateness. But I'll try and squeeze another chapter in before my summer vacation, but I can't guarantee that. Thanks!

**Eledhwyn Elrondion :** oh my goodness! I thought I recognized your name somewhere! I always check on your profile to see if you wrote any fics yourself, since you seem to like them a lot. I'm glad that you'll stick to this till the end, that makes me very happy and motivates me very much. As for the genres, like I said to **Animefreak03**, romance comes later, but maybe a few fluffy moments won't hurt. And no need to worry, I value all my readers/reviewer's opinions. Thanks!

**Warriors Blue :** Thank so much for the note, I just see my friend always propping her sketch book on the stands all the time and she draws on them that way. And I was never the only really for oil pastels or any type of coloring other than pencils and pens. If I make anymore errors, feel free to tell me!

**Kohaku Tsuki :** Thank you, and yes there are really few good Aoshi and Misao stories out there. But **Ms Western Ink, Silver Miko, Hikaru A, and Shin Sanki ** are all very good writers for this wonderful couple. Check them out sometime, unless you already did!

**Blackartemis :** Ack! I can't have a depressed Misao forever, must work hard to revive her liveliness and bubbliness. But thank you for the praising! Hope you like this chapter too!

**Sdl :** Haha, yes I am the writer, thus I call that an update, cheap as it is. Thank you for putting me back on track and getting me to write this chapter!


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 7,

By Winterwing3000

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"One little bird, wounded, is all that's left. It fell from its nest, so now; I've got to bring it back to its parents. We wouldn't want it to be lonely, now would we?" Maniac laughter echoed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I'm going to be fine Kaoru-chan it is only a few blocks down from here anyway. So don't worry." She said, setting her bag onto her lap.

"But, what if something bad happens? And I can't protect you then!" Kaoru waved her arms around frantically, causing her to giggle slightly in her mind.

"Please. I have to practice getting around on my own remember? And you should have fun, I know that you've been skipping out on your dates with Himura for a while, just to stay with me… and I don't want to feel helpless." She said lowly. Her eyes glanced down sadly at her useless legs, reminded once again of the tragic accident at the side of the mountain road.

Eyes filled with sympathy, the older cousin went down to her knees, next to the wheelchair. "Misao-chan… Okay, if you're up to it! But remember, you have to call me when you are in trouble okay? You can use my phone; Kenshin's number is the first speed dial." Kaoru said, slipping the small portable mobile into the handbag.

"Thanks Kaoru-chan, I will." She nodded her head and allowed Kaoru to push her down the ramp of the door and to the sidewalk, where Kenshin was waiting patiently. The carrot-head smiled as the two girls came toward him.

"Misao-dono, Kaoru-dono." He greeted. "Are you planning to come with us, Misao-dono?"

"Ah, no. You two can go and enjoy your fun. I was just planning to get some fresh air and maybe go to the park a couple blocks down the street." She said, a small smile appearing on her lips. "Anyway, I'll be going now. I'll see you later!"

"Be careful, Misao-chan! And remember, call me!" she heard Kaoru say as she slowly rolled down the street.

Sighing, she slowly wheeled herself down the street, stopping at the curb and peered to both sides of the road before continuing her way down the street. The neighborhood was fairly quietly at the moment, seeing as it was a couple hours after school had ended already.

When she reached near the intersection, the streets bustling with people and cars, she waited behind the crowd at the crossing zebra lines.

Stores were lined up neatly to her right and restaurants and shops were to her left. The library was on the other side of the intersection. When the light flickered from red walkman to the green, everyone started moving and she gripped the sides of the wheels and pushed them forward. Her arms started aching slightly and her palm burned, bur she was determined to do this on her own. Even if she has to sit in a wheelchair all her life, she would do it proudly and independently. She would not be a helpless invalid.

Reaching the other side just before the cars behind her started moving again, she rubbed her forearms. She definitely need more practice if she couldn't even push herself down a couple of blocks down to the library! Looking at the signs, one of them directed her to the library, further down the street. Groaning mentally, she started on another slow trek to the end of the street.

It was three days since that heated, and somewhat childish, argument between her and Aoshi. For the rest of the day, she somehow managed on her own to the rest of her classes. However, an inquisitive Kaoru met her once school ended. She tried to fend off her cousin with some petty excuse about Aoshi being busy with his other activities and that the teachers had wanted him for some errands, but she had a hunch that Kaoru didn't believe her at all.

Growling, just thinking about that… that… that senior assistant of hers infuriated her. Sure, she couldn't walk, but he didn't have to rub it in. especially during their special class during science.

_Pushing her into the lab, Aoshi was about to leave when Sensei called him over and made a few hand movements involving her and the senior nodded curtly, walking back over to her._

"_What did Sensei say?" she asked him, slightly annoyed that he came back. The other girls in her class started gathering at the other lab table in front of them. They were whispering and pointing at them, some even giggling and scowling at her._

"_You would need to be helped into one of the chairs and that I will have to arrive earlier before class ends." Aoshi responded, stepping in front of her._

"_I don't need to. I'm fine just sitting here." She hissed, glaring at the flock of girls._

_Barely lifting a brow, the tall raven-hair senior said nothing as he moved his arms around to her forearms, hoping to quickly get this over with._

_She flinched and tried to move away from his hands. "I told you, I'm fine here."_

"_On the contrary, I believe that you won't be able to even work on the lab with the table being as high as your head." He gripped her biceps, but was quickly knocked away with furious hands._

_He stared down at her before stating bluntly, "Even though you refuse to acknowledge my help, you must realize your situation. You're incapable to anything with movement and greater heights from now on in your condition."_

_Her head hung. "Shut up. Just… Shut up." Her shoulders shook._

"_Just because I'm no longer able to walk does not mean that I don't know it. Stop it with your high and mighty talks because you know nothing! Nothing okay!" crystalline treks appeared from underneath her bangs._

_Everyone in the classroom looked over to the small commotion brewing near the back of the laboratory. The teacher coughed, "Makimachi-san…"_

"_I don't need anyone's pity, okay! Just because I'm an invalid does not mean that I'm helpless! I don't need your help!" she said in a loud, hoarse voice._

"_Shinomori-san, please, escort Makimachi-san outside for a few moments. She may return to class when she calms down."_

"_Hai Sensei."_

Growling inwardly at recalling the situation, she continued her way down the street, avoiding as many people as possible.

How dare he chastise her? Has he no consideration of others? Selfish man.

A floating piece of white cloth caught her blue eyes, watching as it slowly fell into her lap. Perplexed, she glanced around her surroundings, thinking that someone had dropped it accidentally and the breeze managed to carry it toward her. It would be best for her to return it.

There! At the corner of the opposite street, by an alleyway.

She saw a man, tall, covered in shadows and a dark jacket. His hands, covered in white wrappings, splayed over his face, showing only the corner of his mouth and the two eyes of that face.

A sinister smile grew on his mouth, eyes widening with predator-like lust. Unhurriedly, he drew his hand from his face, revealing more bandages and tuffs of hair from underneath.

Frozen, she watched as his lips moved, clearly enunciating each word and every syllable.

_I'm coming to get you._

Sunlight bounced off a compact mirror and into her eyes, distracting her for just a moment. Blinking away the black and blue dots from her vision, the man was all but gone.

"It is rude to stop in the middle of a street." The all too familiar voice said from behind her.

Whipping her head around, she saw Aoshi, hands pocketed in his beige khaki pants and a white jean jacket over his broad shoulders. Her lips moved to express her shock, but no words came out.

Inwardly curious at her lack of snappiness, he carted her to the bottom of the stone steps leading up to the library. While he did so, she just stared with silent horror at the piece of cloth in her lap, clenched in her hands.

The senior stood next to her, waiting for some type of response. Something must have happened in order to keep her silent for this long.

It took a while before she spoke. "…Can you take me to the police station? Please?"

With a silence as an answer, he hailed down a taxi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**  
**

**AN:** I'm back and safe at home now! Sorry for the delay (it has been over a month since I came home, oops), but I was in France for a long month and I hope that this chapter makes it up for you. Comments and criticism are very much appreciated!

Thank you my reviewers! **Mandella – sama, EcstacyofSesshomaru, Blackartemis, Pinoykengumi7, **and **Lazy fat kitsune!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Chapter 8,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"So what you're saying is that you saw a man, practically mummified leering at you from across the street in broad daylight in the city?" the young inspector said doubtfully as he stared at her. She nodded, quiet.

"And you?" the older man turned to Aoshi, who sat next to her. "I merely bumped into her."

"Uh huh," the officer didn't write down anything he was told from the two high school students. "And I'm supposed to believe all of this?"

"You don't have to believe me. Just get me Saitou-san! He's the one who is in charge of my case, isn't he?" she muttered angrily. The officer merely scratched his blond hair, which stuck up into the air like a broom.

"Currently, Chief is busy with other more important cases than yours Miss."

"I have a lead for him and you don't consider that important?!" she fumed.

"Can't do Miss, Chief will have my head if I disturb him," the officer, Chou, shrugged. "I'll let him know that you dropped by and give him the witness and evidence report when he's done."

Defeated, she nodded. "Fine."

Aoshi stared at the younger girl but kept his silence as he got up and helped her out the police station.

* * *

The sky was already turning dark when she and Aoshi left the station. They had returned to the front of the library, her original destination, and were now going down the streets and back toward her current residence with her relatives.

The streets lights were turned on and many people were bustling about, keeping the streets as lively as it had been during the afternoon hours. Cars whizzed by, providing a spontaneous burst of cool air in the humid evening.

They traveled in silence. She was entirely focused on the bandage which she still kept from earlier. It was no doubt that that man was the same as the one she saw at the hospital. But why was he suddenly there, only a couple meters from where she was?

Was he following her? Why? What was his motive?

_I'm coming to get you._

A gasp escaped her lips as her blue eyes widened in realization. That man… was he the one who crashed into them that night? The man who took away her parents during the accident?

Her hands clenched tightly onto the strip of ruined bandage.

Aoshi did not miss her actions and stared down at her. "You truly believe to have seen that man?"

Her head snapped up to stare at him. Her eyes narrowed in a glare. "Yes. I know I saw him. This is a proof of that." She held up the bandage.

"How can you be sure? He could have been looking past you," he stated.

She shook her head, the braid swinging from side to side. "No, he was definitely looking at me. He said…" she trailed off, hesitating. Why was he so interested in knowing all of a sudden? He hasn't shown anything but coldness to her since the time she met him.

"… nothing. I was probably mistaken…" she mumbled, stashing away the cloth into her bag. The senior kept his facial expression stoic but his mind swarmed with wonder and suspicions. Usually if she were determined, she would stick to her ideas and never just let things go easily as she just did.

Maybe he had underestimated her or was just too doubtful to believe her. The story she told to Officer Sawagejou was odd as it was. But with her caution to answer him, there was no doubt something else she had not told during her report.

It wasn't his business to interfere however. Inwardly, Aoshi cleared his head and dismissed the thoughts.

They stopped in front of a crosswalk, waiting for the red do-not-cross blinker to change green. The traffic lights flickered red and the blinker turned green. Just as the wheel chair reached the center of the street, a motorcycle roared from behind the traffic.

Startled, Aoshi immediately shoved the chair away from him and jumped backwards. The teenage girl let out a frightened scream at the sudden momentum.

Aoshi though, stood up and look after the motorbike, which was at the other end of the intersection by now. The cyclist himself turned and looked over his shoulder, a single eye gazing straight at the black-haired teen. The eye gleamed with amusement and… blood lust?

His own sharp blue eyes narrowed behind the curtain of black bangs.

That cyclist, he had intended to hit them from the start. Kill them even.

Quickly, he walked over to the confined girl, who was now surrounded by a group of questioning and concerned adults. She faced him as he was behind her, taking the handles of the chair.

"Excuse us," he said curtly to the crowd. One woman said consolingly to her, "You are very lucky have a wonderful boyfriend."

Her ears turned pink. "Ano, he's not my boyfriend." But it was left unheard as she was pushed from the street and back on the sidewalk.

* * *

They continued toward her home in silence. She fidgeted in the uncomfortable that seemed to have enveloped the both of them.

He had just saved her from being run over by that insane driver, although not in the best of ways, but he still did. Nervously, she peeked up at him and found him staring straight ahead.

"Where is your house?" he asked, glancing down at her then.

"Take a left. It's the fifth one, with the ramp at the front."

Following his directions, they quickly arrived at the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited.

The entrance opened to reveal a disheveled Kaoru, followed by a worried Mrs. Kamiya. Kaoru reached instantly at the sight of her cousin with a hug. "Oh thank goodness, you're safe Misao-chan! I was so scared when you didn't answer my cell phone!"

Awkwardly, the younger girl patted her cousin's back. "Sorry Kaoru-chan. I guess I didn't hear it in my bag."

"Well, now that you're home, I guess I can tell Shinji to stop pestering the police," Rinko said with a wry smile. She addressed Aoshi before she went back inside. "Thank you for bringing her home."

He nodded. "It was nothing."

Kaoru smiled up at her upperclassman. "Thank you Shinomori-senpai. Would you like to come in to drink something before you go?"

Aoshi shook his head and turned to go. "I'm fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." The older girl said. "Let's eat Misao-chan. Mom just finished making dinner."

She assented but paused before heading in. "Shinomori-san?" she called out into the darkness.

She saw him turn, his white jean jacket causing him to stand out in the blackness. His ice blue eyes glinted.

Chewing her lower lip, she said with sincerity, "Thank you."

Aoshi looked at her for a while longer and nodded again. As he walked down to the sidewalk, she heard him say, "You're welcome."

* * *

**AN:** Yikes, has it already been more than a year? Anyway, thanks for the reviews **pinoykengumi7, Kay-san, Ariel32, **and **MindIIBody**!! I've been leading a busy life of love, school, work and writer's block. How interesting, ne? But that aside, the story's finally moving forward! I hope to continue this soon. My mind's swarming with ideas now! 


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers** on all the characters of Rurouni Kenshin by Nobuhiro Watsuki. I don't own them, so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter 9,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Aoshi stepped into the room, the keys jingling in his hand as he pocketed them. Without switching on the lights, he made his way to the kitchen, where he found three opened and emptied beer bottles on the ground. He picked them off the ground and threw them into the pile gowning in the cardboard box.

Rinsing his hands, he pulled out a soda and made his way up the stairs. He spared a quick glance at the sleeping figure sprawled out on the living room couch with the television still on. A few cigarette butts and matches were scattered on the coffee table and nowhere near the ashtray. Four more empty glass bottles littered the carpet. One was half empty, tipped to the side and spilling its contents onto the years-stained carpet.

His hands clenched into a fist at the scene. His blue-green eyes then unconsciously sought out the machinery built into the wall for convenience purposes. The scent of alcohol increased and the screams echoed from the paint-peeling walls. Blood splatter appeared before him and the black thick mass of hair pooled the floor. A forgotten, dusty and dirty vehicle called out to him at the end of the hallway. _"A-Ao…shi…"_

Growling at her voice reverberating in his ears, Aoshi dashed to his room and closed the door loudly behind him. He tossed his bag to the side and sat heavily on his mattress. The old springs squeaked and groaned in protest as he laid back and stared at the watermarks made by the leaks on the ceiling.

One whole week. He didn't have work either. His expression became irritated at the thought. He glanced over at the small clock by this bed. It was almost midnight.

Suddenly, his cellphone vibrated in his back pocket of his pants. He withdrew it and looked at the caller id. Private. "Hello?"

"Hello? Is this Aoshi-kun? I was wondering if you're busy during your spring break…"

* * *

"Onsen?" Her bluish eyes blinked in confusion. She stared at her older cousin as her hands methodically braided her long tresses.

"Yup! Otou-san and Okaa-san managed to get the week off, so we're going on a little vacation. We're leaving tomorrow morning so we'll get there by late afternoon. Just in time for a good evening soak! Plus, it's finally Spring Break! And Kenshin's going to be coming with us!" Kaoru cheered excitedly, stepping into the room and sat down on the bed. The color pencils and sketchbook bounced slightly from her weight.

"I'm sure you're going to be spending a lot more time with him than with Uncle and Auntie, aren't you, Kaoru-chan?" she said teasingly, tying off her braid. She turned her wheelchair and rolled up next to her cousin who swatted at her shoulder with a dark blush.

"S-shut up! What are you saying, Misao-chan!" Kaoru steamed as her younger cousin laughed in return.

"Nothing, but help me pack will you? I can't get the bag in the closet." She wheeled herself over to her draws and started to pull out some clothing.

"I can't wait!" the other girl said as she pulled down the duffle bag and snapping the closet door shut. "A whole week at a small three-star resort with onsen and Kenshin!"

"Now Kaoru, you have to spend time with Misao-chan too." Rinko said as she folded a few towels in her arms. "I'm sure it's been a while since Misao-chan has gone on a trip to the onsen."

"Hello Auntie," she said, taking the bag from Kaoru and stuffing her clothes into it. "Thank you for taking me with you."

"Don't worry about it. Why don't we pack later, I have lunch set out on the table already." Rinko stow away the towels into the hall closet and went to the kitchen. Kaoru quickly followed her mother, but she made no move to go.

Instead, she plopped her bag at the end of her bed and looked over at the single piece of cloth peeking out from the bottom drawer.

Her brows furrowed and she wondered if that Commander Saitou ever got her report. Maybe she could visit the station again, just to make sure. But then, her relatives might worry since she didn't exactly tell them about the incident from a couple of weeks ago. The last thing she wanted was to give her uncle and aunt more trouble.

Her nightmares probably made them more concerned as it was. She shivered as she recalled the dream ever since she received that strip. Those words were repeated over and over, echoing and elongated, always said in a malicious yet disembodied tone.

"Misao-chan? If you're not going to eat, I'm going to take your onigiri!" Kaoru called in a sing-song voice from the kitchen.

"Coming!" she called back, disrupted from her thoughts. She gave it one last glance before shoving it completely into the dark space of the bottom drawer.

* * *

"Uwah! It feels so nice!" Kaoru said, stretching her aching back and arms from the long car ride. Shinji and Rinko headed toward the gates of the resort, where the hostess welcomed them. Kenshin helped her into the assembled wheelchair and smiled at his girlfriend. "Indeed it is, Kaoru-dono. Have you ever been here before, Misao-dono?"

She shook her head. "No, my parents brought me to amusement parks before though. But it is really nice."

"Let's go! My parents are waiting!" the older female urged, taking the handles to her wheelchair and pushed them eagerly past the welcoming hostess and into the main area of the resort. The two adults paid for their stay and received the keys to their rooms. She, Kaoru and her aunt were staying in one room while her Uncle and Kenshin roomed across the hall.

The Kamiyas wandered off on their own, planning to spend their time together as a couple and left the three high school students to their own devices. "I can't wait to check out the indoor onsen!" Kaoru took out a few toiletries from her bag as her younger cousin rummaged for hers.

"I think it's going to be a bit of a problem…" the younger girl muttered as she piled her towel and wash cloth onto her lap. "I don't think I can bring my wheelchair into that area…"

"Oh…" The older girl put on a thoughtful look, tapping her chin as she did so. "Hm… Oh! How about we go to the outdoor one? It's a little chillier but I'm sure we'll warm up once we're in the water!"

She nodded in return and wheeled herself out of the room, where Kenshin stood waiting outside with his own towels. Her cousin stepped up from behind her.

"Ready to go?" he asked with a pleasant smile on his face. Kaoru took the handles and started pushing her. She looked around the hallway, soaking in the traditional qualities the entire resort was built with.

"Yup! Anyway," Kaoru started, "I'm pretty sure we that we're going to eat afterwards. We can go for a walk around the garden and take a look around the place after that. And then—!"

"Kaoru-chan!" she yipped as they rounded a corner. She felt her body jerk forward when her wheelchair collided with someone. There was a loud clatter and a frightened cry before everything became silent.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry, Misao-chan! Are you okay?!" her frightened cousin wailed, coming around the wheelchair to help her up. She held her throbbing head and her slightly sore body. When she moved to lift her upper body from the round, she felt a small jolt when her knees scrapped on the hard wood floor. Something akin to fear grew in her but almost immediately after, there was no pain. She turned shakily to her cousin and said, "I-I'm okay… Um…"

They both looked at the other person on the ground and their eyes widened. "Shinomori-senpai!" Kaoru exclaimed in surprise. The other girl said nothing but cocked her head to the side in confusion. Aoshi gave her a short stare and accepted Kenshin's hand up.

"Aoshi-san, what a coincidence," Kenshin said as he helped pick up the fallen food trays. "Are you working here?"

The stoic senior collected them from Kenshin and nodded. "I was asked to help here for the week."

"Wow, you're very hardworking, Shinomori-senpai," Kaoru said in awe before she turned her attention to the other girl when there was a tug on her arm. "Eh, Misao-chan?" The younger girl shook her head. "Um, can I get back up now, Kaoru-chan?"

"Oh, yeah." Hastily, the older girl stood up. "Um, Kens… hin?"

Kenshin's violet eyes momentarily held astonishment but it disappeared quickly as he watched. Kaoru just stepped back as the taller male approached.

Aoshi had set aside the trays and was walking toward her. She stared at him warily and became flabbergasted when he picked her up. "H-hey! What are you doing?" she protested as his arm went under her knees and around her back.

He said nothing in reply as he set her down carefully in her chair. He looked at her for a moment before picking up the serving trays. "Enjoy your stay," he said monotonously and turned the corner, leaving one very stupefied girl and a curious couple.

* * *

In a room nearby, the rice paper doors were slid apart, leaving just a crack for the eye to observe the commotions and events of the hallway. A man sat behind the screens, hidden in the shadows. A small candle provided barely any light, but glinting yellow eyes shone brightly in the room.

Smoke curled in the air as he released his breath. The cigarette hung in his white, clothed fingers.

His darkened lips curled into a smirk. "It is time."

* * *

**AN:** College applications are upon me, hence the delays. But I feel so bad, I'm updating this almost yearly. And the content isn't that long either! Hopefully, I'll have more time on my hands to write (and dare I even say, finish?). Well, the real fun's about to begin! I guess you can call this phase the rising action. I finally got to the point where I can start fleshing out Aoshi. It feels really good, now that I can pick this up again. Anyway, comments? Criticism? Tomatoes?

But as always, thank you to my wonderful readers and reviewers: **Onhiro, NuttyNatalie, Mazakai, pionykengumi7, jazzy **and **Celestial Raven**!


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers** on all the characters of Rurouni Kenshin by Nobuhiro Watsuki. I don't own them, so don't sue.

**AN: **Guess, what? I'm back and ready to finish this! Hell yeah baby! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Saitou thumbed through certain reports and snuffed out a cigarette at the piled ashtray. Disinterested at the papers in front of him, he tossed them aside and propped his feet on his desk, disturbing the case file regarding the car accident of the Makimachi. Grunting, he picked it up and reread the report that the girl filed not even a week ago.

Something was going on behind the scenes and nothing fit together. It didn't make sense. He flipped to read the information that of the family she was staying with. Kamiya. They were the immediate contacts to the Makimachi yet, it didn't seem like the Kamiya were known to the girl.

Lighting another cigarette, he exhaled with a hiss and glared at the other pages.

A knock sounded on his door and it opened without his consent. Chou strolled through leisurely, waving a folder in the air. "Yo, boss, I think I got something new."

"What is it?" Saitou stood up and stared out the window. Sakura blossoms crowded the entire tree outside his office. The morning sun shone brightly.

"It's about that Makimachi. It's related to the Kamiya."

* * *

"Yesterday was really refreshing, ne?" Kaoru asked her while folding up her futon. She folded their blankets and set them next to her.

"Yes. The outdoor was pretty good," she assented and began to braid her hair. "What are we going to be doing today?"

"Hm, how about we take a look around the place after breakfast?" the older girl suggested and took the comb. "We might even bump into Shinomori-senpai," Kaoru added teasingly.

She pouted. "Kaoru-chan, can't we just go get breakfast? I think Himura already went down."

"Hai, hai." Kaoru helped her younger cousin into her wheelchair and they entered room where the two adults and Kenshin were served their morning meal.

"How did you two sleep?" Rinko asked as Kaoru helped her cousin from the chair to the tatami mat floor. Everyone else began to eat.

"Very well. The onsen was really refreshing," the younger girl answered. She lightly touched her knees covered by the provided yukata. It was a momentary sensation and it could have been momentary hallucination on her part but a tingling prick from her knees bothered her throughout the night.

"Okaa-san, Misao and I will be taking a look around the place after breakfast," Kaoru said while she reached for the cup of tea.

The younger girl smirked and looked at her cousin's friend. "Ne, Himura-san, would you like to come with us? Kaoru-chan sometimes gets tired of talking to me."

Kenshin smiled at her then at Kaoru. "That would be nice, if you don't mind the intrusion."

"Of course not, right Kaoru-chan?"

Kaoru smiled a bit too sweetly at her. "Of course not Misao-chan. Here, have some more rice."

She was about to poke her tongue out at her cousin but stopped short at the person who suddenly appeared at the corner of her eyes. Blue orbs widened when they caught sight of a fluttering bandage.

Kaoru frowned. "Misao-chan?"

She shook her head out of her daze. "It's nothing."

* * *

"Aoshi-kun, thank you for helping out," Okon the main cook of the resort said and lightly touched his arm. She was the one who called him out to help at the resort, being an old family friend of his mother's.

He inclined his head and wiped his hands clean. Then he went back out to collect more trays.

Okon sighed sadly as he walked out of the kitchen. It has been nearly three years since his mother died, and there was still no sign of his past personality returning. Someone called from outside, "Okon-san, is the miso ready?"

"Coming!"

Perhaps it wasn't meant to be.

* * *

After dinner, Kaoru once again prepared to go to the outdoor onsen. Although reluctant at first, Kaoru eventually urged her younger cousin to go along with her. "It is good for your health you know," Kaoru chided as she walked over to the section of the hot springs labeled for women.

"Yeah," she smiled slightly. Even though they both knew it was impossible for her to regain her ability to walk, Kaoru was always optimistic and hopeful about her condition getting better in the future. The younger girl didn't have the heart to disappoint her cousin's hopefulness.

Kaoru, after helping her into the onsen, said, "I'll be right back. I forgot my yukata in our room."

She hummed in assent and piled her braid onto the top of her head, wrapping it with a towel.

Sitting down in the spring, she played around with the bubbling water and let her mind wander.

Kaoru was making good progress with Himura-san, to the point where her parents were beginning to see the chemistry between their daughter and her classmate. She chuckled to herself. They make a cute couple.

Somehow, her mind slowly wandered over to the other schoolmate that was also at the resort, although for a different reason. Aoshi was still, in her mind, an irritating man who has little consideration for others, but inside she knew that wasn't true. She couldn't judge him from what she has seen because she has been on the receiving end of his help countless times.

He was just hard to get close to and hard to understand, that's all, she concluded to herself. He rarely spoke and barely interacted with those around him. Sometimes, his chilled personality restrained others from approaching him. Maybe he was the one with all the acts and masks instead of her, she thought wryly as the words of rumors came to her. After all, almost no one knew him as a friend, only a classmate or an acquaintance.

The sliding door behind her creaked, snapping her from her musings.

"Kaoru-chan? Is that you?" she asked as she turned around. Through the steam of the onsen, she could make out a figure, that of a man's. With a gasp, she grabbed the towel nearby and demanded, "Who are you?"

The man lunged forward, grabbing her chin with one hand and her flailing arm with the other. His hands were rough with bandages and the dangerous glint in his glowing yellow eyes made her mind reel. "S-Shishio!" she hissed from her clenched teeth.

The said man chuckled. "Quite deductive aren't you little one?"

Tears pricked the corner of her blue eyes. "You killed my parents in cold blood!"

"If you want revenge, then you're looking at the wrong person girl. I wasn't the only one who led them to their demise. The Kamiya has something to do with it as well," he bared his teeth at her. "You see, the reason why your family was targeted was all because of the Kamiya's own selfishness."

"What?" The thought of her aunt and uncle, the ones who took her in and cared for her, and her cousin Kaoru, being the cause to her parents' death left her breathless and shocked.

* * *

"It's hard to believe that the Kamiya were actually indebted to Shishio. They look like the idea family," Chou commented as he flicked the turning signal and took a left.

"Families taking loans from a loan shark these days are not uncommon. Considering the decline in Japan's economy, there are only so many options a family could take before reaching rock bottom." Saitou exhaled and snuffed out the cigarette butt. "Drive faster ahou."

His lieutenant muttered something and nearly floored the pedal. "But to involve the Makimachi as the sole debtor, who would sink that low to avoid poverty?"

Saitou had a wolfish smirk on his face. "You wouldn't understand the workings of a parent."

* * *

"And because your family refused to hand over the money, I had no choice. If they couldn't pay what was due and return my money, they could only return it with their lives. The Kamiya wrote specifically on the contract you see, that all debts would fall onto your family and no one else.

Tsk, tsk. You never knew that did you? But now that you know, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to kill you as well," Shishio said, a sneer on his lips. A knife came out from behind him. He licked the length of the blade and brought it slowly to her neck. "It's all for business you see? So send my regards to your family."

She screamed as the coldness of the metal touched her skin.

"Misao-chan!" she heard Kaoru cry out. Struggling with her might, she felt a searing pain near her right shoulder. She managed to free a hand and clawed desperately against Shishio's hold against her.

He roared when she scratched him deeply across his neck and released her, dropping both the knife and his grip on her other hand.

There was a loud bang and she plunged backwards into the deep end of the spring.

* * *

"MISAO-CHAN!"

Saitou's golden eyes narrowed as he turned from his conversation with the resort hostess. "Excuse me," he said and turned on his heel, quickly marching over to the outdoor baths.

A bandaged man who clutched at his neck skidded out of the doors from the women's section. He turned his head and spotted Saitou, which quickly spurred him to run in the other direction.

"Chou, get him," Saitou ordered as he saw a second man, dressed in the work clothes of hot spring resort giving chase to the bleeding man.

Chou didn't waste his breath to answer his superior and went after the two.

Panicking, the hostess dashed into the women's baths and shrieked. "Goodness! Officer! Please, call an ambulance!"

Saitou ducked in after her and assessed the situation. Kaoru, wet from head to toe, was crying and pressing a blood-soaked towel against the younger girl's shoulder. She was barely breathing and soaked completely to the bone, shivering pathetically in the thing yukata that was thrown over her for decency. Kneeling down, he examined her shoulder, finding the deep gash from the knife to have clipped her right collarbone. Cursing, he dialed for an ambulance.

"Grab more towels, don't move her until the ambulance comes," he ordered the hostess who whimpered.

Curious guests and employees started to gather outside of the bathhouse. Some gasped and murmurs begin to circulate. The police commander sighed in irritation from the growing audience and was about to bark at them.

His radio buzzed. "Chief, I've got the guy. It's Shishio."

Outside, the sirens wailed.

**

* * *

AN:** Well, I'm officially (maybe?) back to the realm of imagination and fanfiction. It's been nearly a year since I've last updated and I apologize for not returning earlier. I was hoping to enjoy the last bits of my high school life before going to college. Nonetheless, things are going well and hopefully you'll see me around more in the future!

For this chapter, I do realize that things progressed rather too quickly, but honestly, it was all preplanned and I can't find any other way to make it stretch or expand. I liked it better for it to be short, succinct and tense. I'll accept any criticism with good faith though!

Special thanks to all my readers and reviewers for sticking by me through this almost-year delay!

Only the epilogue left! See you then!


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimers** on all the characters of Rurouni Kenshin by Nobuhiro Watsuki. I don't own them, so don't sue.

* * *

Epilogue

By Winterwing3000

* * *

She was idly flipping through the channels on the television when there was a knock on the door and a passing nurse poked her head into the room.

"Makimachi-san, you have a visitor," the nurse said with a bright smile. The door opened to reveal Aoshi standing off to the side with a single daisy in hand.

She cocked her head to the side and dropped the remote after turning off the television. "Hi," she murmured as she sat up against the pillows of the hospital bed.

"Well, I'll come by and check up on you later Makimachi-san. Have a nice visit Shinomori-san," the nurse said kindly as she left them alone. Aoshi inclined his head slightly and then stepped into the room, closing it behind him.

She bit her lower lip and her eyebrows were drawn together in befuddlement. "Um, thanks for coming to visit me," she uttered, looking off to the side.

"It's nothing," Aoshi muttered lowly as he placed the flower on the tableside.

She gestured for him to take the seat arranged next to her bed. "So, I just want to say thank you, I guess. For rescuing me yesterday," she told him as she watched him sit down.

"You're welcome," he placed his book bag to the side. "Do you know when you will be released from the hospital?"

"Hm, hopefully tomorrow," she absentmindedly rubbed the itchy bandages around her right shoulder. "Kaoru-chan hasn't come to visit me yet so I don't know what is going on now, with the custody and all."

Aoshi said nothing and only stared at the bandage around her neck. Feeling self-conscious, she frowned at him.

"It's not too bad. The knife didn't reach my bone so it's only a flesh wound," she informed. "But the doctors are keeping me here because they think that my legs might have started to heal on their own, so they want to observe me just in case."

"I see," he intoned, folding his hands on his lap and dodging his gaze down to interlaced fingers. "I came here to apologize."

Puzzled at his statement, she could only blurt out, "For what?"

"My mother was also incapable of walking due to an accident. However, in the end, she took her own life because the emotional trauma that she faced of living as an invalid." Aoshi looked up and gazed at her past his long bangs. "I simply did not wish for someone so young to face the same situation."

She huffed at his reference to his age but softened when she realized he was sincere and she was touched by his willingness to share such a private story. "I'm sorry about your mother. But believe me, I know better now than to simply give up my life just because my parents aren't with me anymore. After all, it takes a couple of personal tragedies to make a person appreciate life more, so hopefully, I'll be able to live up to your expectations."

They both turned to face the door when someone knocked on it. The nurse from before came in with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but the doctor would like to perform a check Makimachi-san. You're more than welcomed to wait for her, Shinomori-san. It shouldn't take more than an hour."

He picked up his bag and shook his head. "No, I'll be leaving now."

Just as he was about to turn away from her, she grabbed his hand with her left. With a gentle smile, she told him, "Aoshi-senpai, thank you for what you've done for me all this time."

"I'll see you on Monday then."

She wasn't sure if her eyes were tricking her, but she swore him return her smile before he stepped out of her room and into the bustling hallway of doctors and patients.

* * *

Miser blue eyes, filled with deep regret and unspeakable pain, stared straight at her. She was also unable to voice out her grief and could only reassure her older cousin by squeezing their interlocked hands.

"I am so, so sorry, Misao-chan," Kaoru whispered hoarsely, her throat raw from crying earlier. "I really didn't know that my parents were the ones that harmed your parents. I know that my family hurt you, but please, don't hate them. Please don't hate me."

The younger girl bit her lower lip, blinking back the sudden onslaught of tears as she recalled the lacerated bodies of her parents from the car crash. She gave her cousin a weak and wavering smile, unable to completely reassure herself or the other girl of the sincerity of her feelings about the situation at hand.

How can she not hate the people who directly caused the death of her parents? How can she tell Kaoru that she could wholeheartedly forgive her and that she didn't despise her because somehow, her parents were alive and awaiting trial while her own were resting six feet under?

"I… I'm sorry too Kaoru-chan. I'm sorry that this has to happen to us and I really wish…," she trailed off, unable to complete her sentence, unable to lie in order to comfort Kaoru.

She sucked in a deep breath as to repress her tears and spoke. "You were like a sister and my best friend, Kaoru-chan. And, even though I know you love me and I love you, I just…"

Kaoru sniffed as her own tears started to build once more in her eyes. "It's hard. I'm sorry to have created such burdens on you, I really am. If I can, I wish I can take everything that's happened and not let it happen."

"But you can't," the younger girl told her neutrally with a heaviness in her heart. "No one can."

Letting out a ragged breath, Kaoru wiped her tears with the back of her hands and stood up.

She dropped her own hands back into her lap and something cold washed over her, but she ignored it. What was coming must come and she shouldn't stand in its way.

"I… I'll see you around some time, Misao-chan." Kaoru attempted a smile but failed and looked away in shame with her hands clenched at her sides.

"Goodbye, Kaoru-chan."

* * *

"I just need you to read these documents, sign the last page and the social services will take care of the rest," Saitou said as he put out his cigarette. He pushed the manila folder with a few sheets of paper over to her.

She tried to concentrate reading the papers in front of her but a question continued to nag her. "Commander Saitou, what will happen to Kamiya Kaoru and me?"

He exhaled and leaned back into his chair. "Since you're both under legal age, you will enter the foster system unless Kamiya Rinko or Kamiya Shinji can identify the next of kin to take Kamiya Kaoru. For your case, I won't be too sure but you will most likely remain in the foster system until you become of age. Also, you will be testifying as a witness at court during the Kamiya's trial. Kamiya Kaoru will or will not be associated with the crimes charged against her parents, so the chance that the either of you will be seeing each other will be small."

"Oh," she said in a monotone. She quickly skimmed the pages and signed the forms "Thank you for all the work that you've done, sir."

"Don't worry too much about it. Someday you will think back on it and only remember it as a distant memory. It won't benefit you to worry about the past," he told her nonchalantly. "Chou! Escort Makimachi-san out. There should be a social worker waiting for her in the office across the reception."

Chou rolled his eyes at his boss' tone but held the door open for her as she wheeled herself out. She went at an even pace with the officer walking beside her. When she reached the destination, a man, slightly shorter than Chou, with salt-and-pepper hair and a pleasant grin on his face greeted her. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a button-up with a blazer over it.

"Makimachi-san, I presume?" he asked kindly, holding out his hand. "I'm your social agent, Tanaka Hideyo. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She carefully lifted her right hand and shook with him. "It's nice to meet you Tanaka-san."

"Well, if you're ready, I'll take you down to my office and we can finish up some paperwork before I introduce you to your new foster family," he told her with a brief glance over to Chou.

"Sure," she answered and turned to Chou. "Thank you for the hard work, officer."

"It's no problem kid. Take care," Chou said in a gruff manner before walking back toward the commander's office.

"If you have any question, don't hesitate to ask Makimachi-san. I'll be here for you for as long as you need." Tanaka said to her as he carefully pushed her out of the police headquarters.

She could only nod and stare straight ahead.

**

* * *

AN:** And that's a wrap. Thank you for all your love, review and support! Hopefully you'll see me around in the future with more fresh Aoshi x Misao storylines.


End file.
